


Surprise, Danno Can Dance:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scorching The Floor: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Competition, Consensual, Dancing, Dancing Competition/Contests, Dancing On The Floor/Salsa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Fun, Gen, General, Get Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Salsa Clubs/Clubs, Salsa/Salsa Dancing, Winners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny invites the team out for a night of fun, & they were surprised to find out that he could really move & dance, What do they think?, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Read it & Enjoy it!!!!*





	Surprise, Danno Can Dance:

*Summary: Danny invites the team out for a night of fun, & they were surprised to find out that he could really move & dance, What do they think?, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read it & Enjoy it!!!!*

 

The Five-O Team doesn't know what to expect, when they came out to the club, **_Bailamos_** , where they are holding the Salsa Competition, Whoever comes out with the best routine, gets $100,000. They are hoping that at least their friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams would at least place, cause they never see him dance at all, in the years that they know him.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was looking at the crowd from behind the curtain on the stage, & he was feeling nervous, that he won't win, & that it was a mistake to invite his ohana, His partner & lover, Whitney Carter, who was one of the pros at the club, said with a smile, "Don't worry about the crowd, Focus on me & us, Remember the moves, You got it this down cold", The Blond said, "Of course, I promise, I won't screw this up", Whitney said, "Let's warm up", & they went to do their warm up & stretching exercises.

 

"God, I hope that Danny is gonna have fun doing this, He really wants to raise of the money, Cause the hospital could use some new equipment for the Children's Rec Room", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she was concerned for her friend, Adam Noshimuri, smiled, & said as he kissed her cheek, "I think he will be fine", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Kono's Cousin, said, "Let's show our support to them", & the others agreed with that. Steve said with confidence, "Danno will do well, You'll see", Chin's Girlfriend, Abby Dunn, said with the same conviction, "He sure will", & the handsome native kissed her, as a response to what she just said.

 

"Let's go & mingle before the competition starts", Captain Lou Grover said, as he hugged his wife, Renee Grover closer to him, she looked up to the former SWAT Commander, & big man, saying, "That's a great idea", & she pecked him on the cheek, & the evening was turning up to be a great one, & everyone was having fun, They can't wait to see their love one perform & dance. The Music was starting, Everyone's favorite song, **_Danza Kuduro by Don Omar f. Lucenzo_** was playing, "Let's get our spots quickly", Steve said,  & the others followed the Five-O Commander & Former Seal to the middle of the dancing floor, where the other patrons are gathering.

 

Danny & Whitney were up first, & they started their routine by clapping their hands to the rhythm of the music, so they can get the audience excited to their dance, & they went straight into the routine, The Five-O Ohana were so shocked that their blond friend could move like that, & they had no idea, they are sorry for the teasing. As they watched them dance, They took their bows, Everyone was whooping, & applauding for their loudmouth detective.

 

"Whoooo, Go, Danny !", Kono exclaimed, as she was smiling, Adam exclaimed, "You go, Boy !", Chin said with hands cupping around his mouth, "Great job, Brah !", Abby said shouting, "YES, DANNY !!!!", Lou & Renee exclaimed in unison, "Excellent, Danny !", Steve was full of pride, He didn't need to say a thing, & Danny looked over at them, & winked, Then, He & Whitney went behind the stage, so they can take a break.

 

The others were doing their routine, & then the results came in, after the last pair of dancers were done, When the announcer's voice came over the mic to announce the 1st place spot, He paused for dramatic effect, _"This year's winners are Danny Williams, & Whitney Carter !"_, he exclaimed with a smile, Danny & Whitney went bananas, & celebrated right there on the floor, & then received congratulations from the other competitors, & then they all departed, & went on their ways.

 

Danny & Whitney met up his ohana, Kono hugged them both, saying, "You guys really killed it, I mean, You guys were fantastic out there", Adam agreed with his wife, "You were, Where did you learn how to do that, Danny ?", Chin smiled, & said, "Yeah, You've been holding out on us", Abby said, "If you want, Maybe we can join you for a night out at the nearest salsa club", she looked at Chin, for his approval, He nodded, & said, "Count me in", "Us too", Kono & Adam said in unison, "We will come to watch," Lou said, as he looked at Renee, who nodded, & said, "We need to have a little bit more fun in our lives", Danny looked at his partner, & lover, who nodded, "Guys, This is partner, & new girlfriend, Whitney Carter, Whitney, This is my ohana", & he went into make the introductions.

 

They all were glad to meet her, & told her so, The Former Seal said, "I got two things to say to you guys, One is....Guys, Help me out, please ?", "DANNO CAN DANCE !!!!!", They shouted in unison, & then he said to Whitney, "The Other Thing, Welcome to the ohana, Whitney, Thank you for making our friend, & "brother" so happy", & she thanked him, & they went on with their evening of fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
